Probealarm
by OneLie
Summary: einen einfacher Probealarm im SGC... ;-


**Probealarm **  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G (Humor?)  
**Anmerkung:** Mir war (mal wieder) unglaublich langweilig, ich bat meine Schwester Nora um ein Challenge und die Aufgabe lautete: "Eine Probeevakuierung der Erde", das war mir dann aber doch eine Nummer zu groß und ich schrieb einen einfachen Probealarm im SGC... ;-)  
**Inhalt:** Ich glaube den könnt ihr euch jetzt selbst zusammenreimen.  
**Disclaimer:** My is the Linksschreibung und selbst die wollen mir manche streitig machen.   
  


____________________________________________________

  
  
Der Alarm schellte durch das ganze SGC, die roten Lichter gaben der Stimmung den letzten Schliff und die Soldaten wuselten in den Gängen hin und her wie fleißige Ameisen mit einer Gehirnerschütterung. 

"Können die diesen Lärm nicht abdrehen?!", meckerte Colonel Jack O'Neill, "Wenn die Welt schon untergeht könnten sie doch wenigstens ein nettes Lied einlegen, dieses Gejaule treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn." 

"Meiner Erfahrung nach klingt das was ihr Musik nennt den Alarmsirenen nicht unähnlich.", antwortete Teal'c ruhig. Jack verzog theatralisch das Gesicht und Sam zeigte ein breites Grinsen. 

Der Lift hielt an und die Türen öffneten sich, die drei eilten mit großen Schritten davon. 

"Daniel!", brüllte Jack nach einigen Metern, Teal'c und 'Sam fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen zu Daniel zurück der im Aufzug an der Wand gelehnt eingeschlafen war.  
Verschlafen hob Daniel seine Brille an um sich die Augen zu reiben, "Jack ... was? ..."  
"Wie kann man bei dem Lärm nur schlafen?!", Jack warf die Hände in die Luft und funkelte ihn böse an.  
Daniel erwiderte lieber nichts und trottete den anderen hinterher die schon wieder ins laufen verfielen. 

"Es ist doch nicht zu fassen! Erst brechen Sie alle Rekorde im stolpern, dann schlafen sie im Lift ein ... Und wie lang kann ein Mensch eigentlich brauchen um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen, ich glaube nämlich ihre Tarnung aufgedeckt zu haben, Sie stammen von einem Planeten wo Schuhe unbekannt sind, genauso wie Socken!", Jack keifte ohne Unterbrechung, "... es würde mich wundern wenn sie in ihrem Originalzustand überhaupt über Füße verfügen ..." 

Mit einem kleine Aufschrei krachte direkt vor ihm Carter mit einem Geisterfahrer aus der anderen Richtung zusammen, ein Stapel Papier flatterte durch die Luft und ihr Gegenüber stieß einen Fluch aus und fiel auf die Knie um seine Zettel wieder auf zu klauben, er würdigte Sam, die er zu bodengerempelt hatte, keines weiteren Blickes. 

"Nun Fangen sie nicht auch noch damit an! Ist dieses Gestolpere denn ansteckend?!", Jack verjagte zuerst den Wissenschaftler der hinter dem Stapel Papier gesteckt hatte mit einem mörderischen Blick und schoss dann auf Sam los.  
Daniel nutzte den Augenblick um ungesehen noch einmal herzhaft zu gähnen ,während Teal'c Sam wieder auf die Füße half ...   
Sams Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt, "Das nicht auch noch !", fluchte Jack und stützte sie "Denken sie bloß nicht wir lassen sie zurück ,es sind ja nur noch ein paar Meter!" 

__________________________________________________

  
"General ,Sir.", nach Luft schnappend kam SG 1 endlich im Besprechungsraum an.  
"Colonel O'Neill.", erwiderte Hammond und sah die vier fragend an.  
"Major Carter hat es geschafft sich auf dem Weg zu ihnen den Knöchel zu verstauchen, sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie schwer es ist einen Jaffa zu wecken, sie schlafen selten, aber wen sie mal eingeschlafen sind ... Und Daniel ,ich will gar nicht von Daniel anfangen, ich kann nur betonen das ich frei von Schuld bin.", brachte Jack hervor.  
"Und ... was ist nun?", erkundigte sich Daniel  
"ein Probealarm.", antwortete der General knapp.  
Sam ließ sich mit einem lauten seufzen in einen Sessel sinken und widmete sich ihrem angeschlagenem Fuß.  
"Ich darf gratulieren, es lief größtenteils sehr befriedigend. Ohne Panik reagierten alle korrekt und meldeten sich dort wo sie gebraucht wurden ... um genau zu sein wurden vor einer Viertelstunde bereits alle informiert das es sich nur um eine Probe handelte ..."  
"Sie meinen wir sind die letzten?!", vergewisserte sich Jack, Hammond nickte, sein Ärger über SG1 war bereits vor 10 Minuten abgeebbt und er betrachtete den Trupp nun eher belustigt.  
"Ich hätte gleich wissen müssen das noch nicht mal die Goauld die Frechheit besitzen um zu so einer Uhrzeit anzugreifen.", murmelte Jack und lies sich neben Daniel in einen Sessel fallen.  
Teal'c hob eine Augenbraune, "Das ist in der Tat Wahr !", stimmte er zu und Bedachte Hammond mit einem grimmigen Blick. 

Ende 

© 19.07.2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  
  



End file.
